The Pied Piper of Storybrooke
by Bridgette Irish
Summary: A mysterious Storybrooke resident doesn't sit right with Charming or Regina and they form an unexpected alliance. Meanwhile Emma and Snow are trying desperately to get back to Storybrooke to reunite with thier family. This will be SwanQueen eventually, but you'll have to be patient. M for language and eventual adultish content, nothing TOO graphic.
1. Chapter 1

The Pied Piper of Storybrooke

Disclaimer: I don't not own any of these characters. The future mysterious piper will be mine. I'm just using them to have a little fun. No profits. Ever.

Chapter 1: I Miss Henry

Somewhere in the Enchanted Forest

"I miss Henry." It took a lot for Emma to say those words out loud, but she had her head in her mother's lap, and holy shit Mary Margaret is her mother, and that snow white hand was stroking through blonde curls and Emma was staring into the endless, hypnotic flames of the fire and she had never felt so vulnerable, so much like a little girl. The words almost took her by surprise. Emma doesn't get introspective. She doesn't dwell on her emotions. She observes, she sizes up, she acts, sometimes impulsively, but purely on instinct. She never allows herself to hope for love, but ever since that moment in Snow White's palace, standing in her own nursery, wrapped in her mother's arms, a spark of hope ignited. And now all she can think about is Henry.

A tear fell onto Mary Margaret's jean-clad leg and Emma bit her lip to hold in the sob.

"I know," was all Mary Margaret… no… Snow White said, "I know you do, Sweetheart. We'll get back to him, I promise." Snow made eye contact with Mulan across the campfire. Mulan's expression gave nothing away as she returned her focus to sliding the whetstone against her blade.

Eventually, the rhythmic *shink* *shink* *shink* of steel against stone lulled Emma to sleep and Snow laid her gently on her bedroll, kissed her on her forehead and lay down for a restless few hours before her watch.

Storybrooke

"I miss Henry." Regina Mills knew she must be losing her mind when she started talking to herself. Well, actually she was talking to her mirror. But, what good is it, talking to her mirror, when Sidney is out there, somewhere, plotting her demise with all the other torch-bearing villagers going through the motions until they figure out what to do with her.

A tear slipped down her cheek but was angrily wiped away before it could fall to her pristine bedroom carpet.

It was that moment that her doorbell rang.

She almost didn't answer it. Flashes of a dream skirted her memory. A dream with torches and pitchforks and a rotten apple. A dream where Henry's contempt is fully grown and Emma Swan leads the pack. But Emma isn't here and the citizens of Storybrooke have abandoned their torches and pitchforks at the savior's behest. She won't hide away in her tower chamber waiting for them to come for her. Instead she squared her shoulders, sized up her appearance, took a sustaining breath and donned the regal mask she had spent many years and countless spells perfecting.

She answered the door.

"Prince Charming, to what do I owe this honor?" The venom in her voice was unmistakable.

"We need your help"

"Is that right? And what, Charming, makes you think I would lift a finger to help you?"

"Henry's in trouble."

Regina's mask faltered, only for a moment before she rebuilt it, squared her shoulders and stepped through her front door. "Lead the way, Your Highness."

A/N: I can't promise regular updates. My life is crazy until late November. But I will update as often as I am able. Future updates will be longer. This is just a taste, to get some feedback and see if I'm on the right track.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Two Dragons

The Enchanted Forest

Not one dragon, but two, TWO dragons. Emma truly wasn't sure how much more of the Enchanted Forest's menagerie she could fight and not have to spend the rest of her life on Archie Hopper's lumpy sofa.

She shook herself from her thoughts and re-upped her grip on the sword she'd taken from the palace armory on their way out. She'd dropped the shield after the first fireball because it was so hot it left a blistery red burn on her forearm.

The smaller dragon, a spiky thing with red leathery skin and thin translucent wings stalked towards them only to be stopped by the the other dragon, claw pinning its tail to the dewy grass. The second dragon was entirely different. It had smooth, white, almost soft-looking skin, wide watery eyes and a tail that ended in an honest-to-god heart, pointy end out. The thing looked almost ethereal. Like a good poke with a sharp sword would disintegrate it completely.

The red dragon tried to spin and face its attacker but with a taloned foot on its tail it simply toppled over. The white dragon, now at an advantage blew blue flames into the face of its opponent and the trapped dragon lashed out with its front claw, leaving a deep, gash in supple, white skin. Green blood ran down the white dragon's face and dripped menacingly from the offending talon, but the red dragon remained trapped.

Throughout the scene before her, Emma found herself increasingly drawn to the white dragon. A protective, fierce feeling washed over her and without thinking, she shot forward, brandishing her sword and releasing a primal scream. She tore across the meadow and made to plunge the blade into the soft, exposed underbelly of the malevolent thing writhing on the ground.

"NO! STOP!"

Emma stopped. If she didn't know any better she'd swear that dragon just shouted at her.

"Human child, stop. Do not harm her."

Yup that was definitely the dragon.

"Do not harm the slimy dragon that tried to kill me? The one that just took a chunk from your face?"

The red dragon was still struggling, though less forcefully. It appeared the blue flame had some sort of soporific effect. It spouted one more futile fireball harmlessly into the sky and appeared to simply pass out.

The white dragon stepped forward.

"My name is Morra. I come from an ancient line of dragons tasked with protecting this land from those like her"

Holy Shit, talking dragons, and nice, talking dragons at that. Emma thought to herself as she felt the presence of her companions flank her on either side, Snow to her right, Mulan and Aurora on her left.

"Okay, then, why not let me kill it?"

"In the everlasting battle between good and evil, there is no vanquishing of the other, only give and take, an endless ebb and flow of strength and power"

Emma didn't understand. "If you have the opportunity to rid the world of evil, shouldn't you take it?"

"To her," the dragon explained patiently, "I am the evil one. I am her destiny," she looked almost sadly at the sleeping red dragon. "And she is mine."

Emma sat on the ground and shook her head. She looks up at Snow. "A philosophical discussion over good and evil with a dragon, of all things. I gotta get the hell out of here."

Morra stepped forward and bowed her head. "I am able to grant you a boon, for chivalry in the face of danger."

Emma looked at her mother. Snow nodded. "Well, then, we'd like to go home."

"An unnecessary wish," the dragon stated. "Your time in this land is short. When you are called home, the way will become clear."

"Safely back to the haven, then." Mulan finally spoke.

"As you wish, warrior child. Farewell, brave travelers."

The foursome watched as the majestic white dragon turned back to her victim. As the sight before them faded, and the familiar cacophony of the safe haven camp replaced it, Emma could have sworn she saw Morra's tail curl protectively around the sleeping form of the red dragon.

"C'mon," she said, pragmatically. "I'm hungry."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Granny's Diner - Storybrooke

It was all David could do to keep up with Regina on the way to Granny's. He refused to give her any details about Henry, only that he was at Granny's and it was urgent that she get there right away.

Regina burst through the door, nearly knocking the little bell off the door as it slammed open completely, banging noisily against the wall.

"Henry!" She cast about frantically for her son, not knowing if she would find him bleeding, unconscious, held prisoner, or worse. All of these scenarios and more had passed through her mind on her way to the diner. She spotted him, seated in a booth, kicking his legs under the table. He was stirring the remains of a chocolate milkshake absentmindedly. He appeared… nervous.

Upon hearing her voice, Henry flinched and then attempted to become very small, in order to disappear into the booth. In that moment, Henry envied Jiminy. A cricket would have a much easier time hiding from his mother.

Regina all but leapt to the table, pulling Henry to his feet and inspecting him from head to toe. He seemed to be fine, aside from being a tad pale and his eyes being the size of saucers.

"Henry, are you all right? What's wrong? David said you were in trouble."

"I'm OK, mom," was all Henry said, looking down at the floor and nervously shifting his weight back and forth.

Regina stood, wrapped her arm around Henry and turned to look at David standing in the doorway of the diner.

"What is this, Charming? You told me he was in trouble. Was this some kind of ruse to capture me, or a way to get me out of my house so you can search it too? You've taken my title and my son. Can't you just leave me alone until you've decided how many ways you are going to 'do away with me'?" The panic in her voice was gradually turning over to anger, ultimately shifting to uncertainty. Regina knew it was only a matter of time before a punishment was meted out and her life would be forfeit, but she'd prefer not to have these games played on her prior to that.

"It's no trick, Regina, just a play on words. I apologize for that. We didn't think you'd come if you knew the truth." James took a tentative step forward and placed a hand on Henry's shoulder. "Henry is in trouble. With me." He shot Henry a reproachful look. "He stood you up for lunch the other day and snuck into your private property, so he now owes you an apology and a lunch date. A Prince Charming always keeps his word, right Henry?"

Henry nodded and sat back down in front of his milkshake, continuing where he left off, playing with it more than drinking it.

Regina's eyes never left Henry as she spoke. "So, I'm his punishment, is that it?"

"No. Not his punishment. You are the reward for completing his punishment without complaint. He had to rake all the leaves in the park, polish his grandmother's silver, and no swordfighting practice for a week. You are his opportunity to make it right. Right Henry?"

Henry nodded and looked up for the first time since his mother entered the diner.

Regina pulled David aside. "I don't want to force him to spend time with me, that's why I sent him home with you. It was like ripping my own heart out, but I did it, for him. I won't have him here against his will."

"Give him a chance, Regina. He agreed –"

"Mom?" The word was so quiet, it was almost a whisper.

Regina turned. Henry was looking at her forlornly.

"I ordered your favorite. Chicken salad sandwich and lemonade."

Regina felt a tiny shove between her shoulder blades and realized she had frozen in place. David was nudging her towards the table. Regina sat down and folded her hands on top of the table. James sat down on a stool across the room and made small talk with Ruby where he could keep an eye on things.

"I'm really sorry, Mom. I didn't do it to hurt you. I just wanted to help get Emma and Snow back."

"Henry, the things I've kept in that vault. They're very dangerous. You could have been killed." She had difficulty keeping the catch out of her voice.

"I know."

Regina took a deep breath and made a decision. Her son was old enough to be treated as a young man, not a little boy. He was being groomed for a prince now, and she would talk to him like one.

"Henry, you know the reasons I kept those things, don't you?"

Henry nodded. "In case you needed to use them again."

Regina looked down at her hands. "I'm not a good person, sweetheart. I want to be. I used to be. But I got lost somewhere along the way. I want you to know that I'm going to try, but that it may be too late for me. So whatever happens. I want you to promise me something."

"Nothing's going to happen to you, Mom. I'll help you be good again. Emma can help you too. She saved Storybrooke. She'll know what to do."

Regina shuddered a little at the mention of Henry's birth mother.

"Promise me, Henry."

"OK"

"Promise you'll become a good, kind, noble Prince. Promise you will treat people fairly and always ALWAYS keep your promises. Can you do that?" Regina's tears were in danger of spilling over and she did not want to cry in front of her son… or Charming…

"OK, Mom."

"Good boy. Now, where's that chicken salad you promised me."

Henry looked over at Ruby, who quickly snatched their plates from the window and served them their lunch.

Regina was wiping her mouth and Henry was slurping the remains of his milkshake when a commotion outside brought the whole diner to the front windows.

A man was dancing down the street, playing an exquisitely painted guitar and singing an old folk song, one Regina hated. Behind him danced a parade of Storybrooke schoolchildren, giggling, dancing and singing along.

Henry raced out the door to join his schoolmates, despite his mother's protests.

"Henry, wait, don't!"

"I'll be right back, Mom!"

The makeshift parade danced down the block to a small park where the man sat on a bench and his acolytes spread on the grass at his feet. He continued to play.

Regina turned to James. "Whatever you do, Charming, don't let him out of your sight. I don't know who that man is, but I don't trust him, and neither should you.

"Congratulations, Your Majesty. We finally agree on something." He looked through the window suspiciously as Henry sang and danced and laughed himself silly across the street.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Enchanted Forest

Safe Haven

"Well, now what do we do?" Emma asked sitting against a tree, digging small stones out of the treads of her boots.

"You stay here and wait," Mulan stated. "Morra said you would be called back to your land soon. It is unnecessary to continue to search for a portal. You will keep Aurora with you, until you leave and then leave her here where she will be safe. I will be leaving in the morning to continue the search for a cure for Philip."

"What?" Emma was shocked. "That's bull, Mulan. I'm not just going to sit around this hellhole waiting to be drawn back through the chalk drawing to the real world. I'm going with you. My way home is out there somewhere. I intend to find it."

"The dragon queen said – "

"Oh, the dragon queen said? You'll forgive me, Mulan, if I don't take the word of a magical talking dragon. Do you have any idea how crazy I sound right now? In my world we have huge iron birds that fly through the air, transporting people across oceans. We have devices that heat our food without fire. We have lamps that run without oil or flame, but what we don't have, what we cannot even conceive of, is dragons, let alone talking ones spreading eternal wisdom. We do not have magic that can be used like a weapon or pull people into new worlds. We don't have queens who throw curses about just because they didn't like their stepdaughter. We don't have castles or soul-sucking demons or trolls or fucking ogres. I survived 28 years, alone, in a world full of people who never wanted me around, but I can't make it 3 days in a world with my mother because I don't know magic. Now, my SON, the only person in the world to ever tell me he loved me, is back there with the woman who forced us all there, waiting for me to save the day." Emma's voice broke when she mentioned Henry and she was helpless to stop the tears that came next. "Now, if you'll excuse me, princess, I'm going to find a way back to my son. You can join me, or you can go save your prince, I don't much care, but don't tell me to WAIT."

Emma pressed a hand against the tree trunk and leaned heavily, feeling the roughness of the bark mark her palm painfully. The hand laid gently between her shoulder blades was not Mulan's, nor was it Snow's, but Aurora's.

"Emma."

"I'm fine." Emma stood and turned around. "I'm fine. Aurora, I'm sorry. I don't mean to make light of Philip's… condition, I just – "

"It's alright. I think you're right. I don't know how to help Philip, but I can't help but wonder if the first step is helping you. I'd like to go with you, if you don't mind."

Emma smiled through her tears. "On one condition."

Aurora tilted her head to the side and looked confused.

"We're going to find you some more practical clothes."

Aurora blushed, and nodded.

Storybrooke

Regina stepped over the threshold of her home, the only home she'd ever known in Storybrooke and closed the door behind her. She pressed her hand against the door and took a moment to feel the cool wood through her palm. She let the stress of her day wash over her, took a deep breath and climbed the stairs to the bedroom.

She pulled a Louis Vuitton suitcase from her walk-in closet and proceeded to methodically fill it with necessities to last her a couple of days. Tomorrow, she would start packing her personal belongings and clearing out Henry's things, but tonight she needed to find somewhere to stay.

She hadn't officially been asked to leave the mayoral mansion, but the big, empty house seemed to be mocking her ever since she was asked to leave office. The mansion came with the job. If she wasn't mayor, she shouldn't be living in the house. Regina smiled sardonically to herself. Time was she wouldn't care what anyone said, she would have never willfully given up something she called hers, but, she supposed, this was all part of the road to redemption.

Regina pulled the rolling suitcase behind her down the hall and her breath caught as she passed Henry's room. She entered the room and bit back a sob as 10 years of memories washed over her. The room still smelled of Henry, of outdoors and kid shampoo and faintly of foot odor. She pulled a teddy bear off the top of the bookshelf. A white teddy with a gold lame crown on its head and a tiny silver lame sword sewed to its side. It was Henry's favorite when he was a toddler. Henry named it Pince because he couldn't say "Prince" and used to take it everywhere.

Regina smiled as she recalled the time Henry had asked her to roll the windows down in her car on the way home from daycare. "Hot, mama," he had said, "Winnow." So, Regina had rolled down the window for him. He giggled as the breeze ruffled his hair and Regina smiled at the rearview mirror. Less than a minute later Regina heard "Bye Bye Pince!" from Henry's car seat and Regina glanced in the rearview mirror again to see Pince lying in the middle of Storybrooke's busiest thoroughfare. She pulled over and got out of the car, standing helpless by the side of the road, not willing to leave Henry alone in the car. It was Archie Hopper that saved the day. He stopped in the middle of the road, holding up what little traffic Storybrooke had. He picked up Pince off the asphalt and ran it over to the car, handing it to Henry through the open window.

Regina sighed when she remembered the encounter. Archie had smiled, given her a nod and said "Thought Henry might want his White Knight back."

"Yes, well, thank you Dr. Hopper. I had intended to teach Henry a lesson about treatment of nice things, but I'm sure Henry is grateful for your indulgence in him."

Dr. Hopper had cleared his throat and walked hastily back to his car.

Regina shook off the memory, not quite ready to face how awful she had been to the people in this town, even when this was supposed to be her own personal happy ending.

It served her right, she supposed, that her home, job and son were being taken away from her. They were the only things in this world that had ever brought her any happiness. She was just now beginning to understand that true happiness could have come from the people around her, if she had only let them in.

She tucked the little White Knight under her arm, not entirely sure why she was taking it with her.

She was startled from her musings by the sound of music floating through Henry's open bedroom window. Regina rushed to the window, peered out, only to see, once again, the strange music man playing his guitar and leading a parade of Storybrooke children down her quiet street.

"Henry!" She cried through the window, for sure enough, there was her son, dancing and singing along with the others. "Henry!"

He didn't appear to hear her. Something wasn't sitting right with Regina about this man. Something she was going to get to the bottom of. She tore down the stairs, out the front door and into the street, grabbing Henry by his arm and pulling him out of the fray. "Henry."

What she saw shot a lightning bolt of terror down her spine. Henry's eyes were black and unseeing, his hair was mussed and his smile was too wide for his face, almost maniacal. He continued to sing as he looked away from Regina and towards the man. As Regina watched the children dance and spin down the street she saw the same vacant eyes in each and every one of them.

She gave Henry a little shake and tried one more time as the children and the music faded around the corner. "Henry. Please."

Henry's eyes closed slowly and his whole body gave an involuntary shudder. He broke into a sweat and opened his eyes, now back to his normal fiery green. "Mom?"


End file.
